


His vampire prince

by BlueRabbits



Series: Peterick oneshots [16]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Fluff and Smut, Half vampire pete, Half-Vampires, M/M, Pure vampire patrick, Purebloods, Soul Bond, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits





	

Pete wasn't the one for following rules. Never was, but since he had to take care of patrick he had been following the rules. But one by one those rules were broken. Not really surprising given pete never listened to rules in the first place.

**Rule 1: never let them out at day.**

Patrick was a pure vampire meaning he had a hard time getting along with the sun. Pete was only half vampire so he was completely fine with sunlight but he should never let patrick outside let alone encourage it.

But patrick was so convincing that it was ok, so he gave the prince his umbrella and walked with him outside. Patrick wasn't like the rest, he enjoyed the sunlight despite nearly always getting a nasty burn, he wasn't dark and brooding. He was a happy little vampire.

And he wore such light colours, always pastel dresses and soft cardigans. Pete enjoyed patrick wearing them. They made his already pale skin look even whiter. He smiled at patrick and they linked arms before making their way outside.

"If we get caught i will compelling them to forget" Patrick whispered and smiled at pete, the latter smiling back.

**Rule 2: never let them out of your sight.**

Pete only did this one and he argued back that he was getting patrick a drink. They were at a centre because patrick wanted some new clothes and well. Pete can't exactly deny Patrick's wished so he drove the prince to the shopping centre and walked around with him as he shopped.

"I'm thirsty" patrick whined and looked at pete,

"You can't exactly drink blood openly here. Let me go get you a slush or water" pete said and Patrick smiled at him and nodded,

"A slush sounds nice. Can you get cherry?" He asked and pete nodded, heading over to the stall and getting Patrick a cherry flavored slush,

He only turned his back on patrick for a moment and when he turned around with slush in his hand Patrick was gone and panic rose up in pete. He searchd for Patrick and wouldn't phoned the main guardian if it wasn't for his advanced hearing picking up on Patrick's sobbing in the toilets.

Pete's heart broke seeing the little prince so broken up, as soon as patrick saw pete he latched onto him and didn't let go. Pete was just relieved that patrick was ok and handed patrick the half melted slush and took him home. Patrick happily sipping on the cold beverage.

**Rule 3: never let them bite you.**

Ok so part of another rule was to not let pure vampires bite you. There's another part to that but we will get into that one later. And well that rule pete definitely didn't listen to because there were many occasions that patrick refused to drink blood. He hated the thought of it,

So pete with his super healing sat himself in front of an half conscious patrick and pulled him into his lap.

"You need to drink patrick" he said and held the princes face to his neck,

"I don't want to hurt you pete" he mumbled and tried to push away but he was too weak.

"You won't hurt me patrick, just please drink" he said and he felt patrick nod. Knowing he wasn't going to win this one.

Pete felt two little fangs pierce his skin and he gasped. Holding patrick close and letting him get his fill. Patrick never drank much anyway and pulled off when he felt stronger and smiled at pete,

"Thank you" he said and pecked Pete's lips.

**Rule 4: never let them get hurt, or die.**

This rule pete didn't mean to break. He did everything he could to keep patrick out of harms way but sometimes even he couldn't prevent things.

They were in the car on their way back to the castle when it happened and pete felt his heard stop in that moment.

One second they were happy and laughing at a joke and the next minute a car came rushing towards them and hitting Patrick's side of their car. They both were badly injured in impact, Patrick more than pete and of course his first priority was to get to patrick.

He crawled towards his bloody body and nearly cried. There was only a faint heartbeat and he knew he needed to act fast. Never mind how weak pete was in that moment he needed to heal patrick.

Pete cradled patrick in his arms and bared his own fangs, he sank them into Patrick's neck and injected his own venom into Patricks blood. He never thought be would have to do this but the Prince was of more importance,

He used up the last of his energy healing Patrick but it was all worth it when he saw those blue eyes open before he fainted and hearing Patrick's voice,

"Pete!" He said in panic before he fained with Patrick's arms around him.

**Rule 5: never fall in love.**

This one was broken as soon as he set eyes on patrick. All shy and innocent. He loved how the prince was, he wasn't like the others. He may have had the royal traits of blonde hair and blue eyes but he was far from them,

Pete remembers their first intimate time together. Despite Patrick being a virgin he wanted the control and straddled pete as he went deep into the Prince. It was passionate and full of love.

Sharing soft kissed and etching out every moan from Patrick's soft lips as he thrusted up into him, the cries of Pete's name as he came and pete shorty after.

Patrick was a cuddler, pete learned. He was soft in the right places and pete loved that about Patrick. He let the little prince sleep on his chest and be wrapped an arm around him.

Pete broke all the rules he was given before he was assigned as Patrick's guardian and protector but he had to admit. It was worth it because he now had the little gem as his own.

 


End file.
